Paradise? Not for the girls!
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: You'd think that being alone in the middle of the woods with almost all the YGO guys would be paradise for Isis, Shizuka and Anzu. Well it isn't and the fact that they're all pervs doesn't help. But why are they suddenly acting like this? RANDOM COUPLINGS
1. Chapter 1

Cat: Hey! This popped into my head and I had to type it down! LOL!

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.**

"Mazaki? What in Ra's name are you doing here?" Malik blinked looking at Anzu.

"Me? What are YOU doing here?" she asked.

Malik Shrugged. "Me, Isis, Odion and Marik-"

"Not him to!" Anzu whined.

Malik sweatdropped. "Yeah him to, anyway were staying here for a week."

"Just my luck." Came a voice.

'Please not him to!' Anzu begged mentally.

They turned around and came face to face with Seto Kaiba.

"What are you doing here?" asked Malik.

"Hi guys!" came a voice. They looked behind Kaiba to see Mokuba.

Anzu smiled softly at the boy. "Hey Mokuba."

Mokuba grinned. "Big sister!" he shouted running head first into her.

Anzu caught him and grinned. "Kaiba what are you and Mokuba doing here?"

"Ever heard of a vacation? Now please tell me your oth-" Kaiba didn't get the chance to

Finish.

"Hey Anzu!" came an all to familiar voice.

"Shizuka!" Anzu smiled. "Over here!"

"Anz, wha' are ya' doin'? Holy cow! What are Malik and Moneybags doin' 'ere?" asked Jounouchi as he and Shizuka ran up to Anzu, Kaiba, Mokuba and Malik.

Kaiba sighed. "At least tell me the others aren't here."

Anzu sent him a smile. "Sorry. They're here." As if on cue Yami, Yugi, Tistan, Ryou, Bakura and Otogi came up to them.

"Guys! This place is deserted!" shouted Otogi throwing his hands up in to the air. His eyes landed on them. "Hey, Kaiba, Malik, Mokuba…… KAIBA? MALIK? MOKUBA?"

(-.-U)

"Yeah…." Said Anzu.

"What are they doing here?"

Anzu sighed. "They were about to tell me."

20 Mins later:

"So." Said Yami getting up of the floor. "You," he pointed to Kaiba. "Mokuba, Malik, Marik, Odion and Isis are on vacation here?"

Isis nodded. "Yes."

Otogi sighed. "Listen to me! This place is deserted! DESERTED! Meaning just us guys are here! The phone lines aren't connected! There's no Internet! The only thing electrical that's actually working is the fridge!"

Anzu gasped. "Your serious?"

Otogi rolled his eyes. "'You serious?'" He mimicked earning him a hit on the head. "I mean yeah! I'm serious!" he rubbed his head. "I think were at the wrong camp."

Jounouchi looked at a piece of paper. "Do ya' guys dink' dis' has somethin' ta do with it?"

Yami grabbed it and his eyes widened. "Jou! It's from the staff!"

Shizuka grabbed it from Yami. "Ah! Big brother! It says that there going to be away for two weeks! Why didn't you show this to us before?"

Jou threw his hands up in the air. "How was I suppose ta' know? I figured it was a tissue or somethin'!"

Mai rubbed her temples. "Jounouchi Katsuya! Tell me why would a piece of tissue have signatures on it?"

"Come on Mai! Maybe it was a fancy tissue!"

(o.o)

"Listen! There's a bright side to all this isn't there?" Anzu suddenly chirped up.

Bakura glared at her. "There is NO bright side you annoying friendship preacher!"

(A/N: Not bashing Anzu here! You know she's one of my fav characters right?).

Anzu glared back at him. At first she was petrified when she first met him. But soon she realized that he was just another version of Kaiba. "Well, Bakura. Every cloud has a silver lining!"

"Mazaki, you baka! This is not a cloud!"

"It's fiquire of speech!"

"SHUTUP!" screamed Shizuka.

(O.O)

"Now," she calmed down. "Anzu, why don't you finush?"

Anzu sat down. "Well there are fruits if we run out of meat. A river for fish and well, were hundreds of miles away from civilistaion. I fiquired that we could stay here for two weeks. Wait for the staff. Rigt?"

Silence….

"Mazaki," muttered Malik. "That's not such a bad idea."

"Then it is agreed?" asked Rishid. It was the first time he had spoken since they had saw him here.

"I could care less." Said Marik. "As long as there is food." He looked at Isis. "Which is edible."

Isis growled slightly and Malik smirked.

"All right!" shouted Yugi. "Let's vote! Those who decide to stay?"

Everyone except Bakura raised their hands.

"Something wrong Bakura?" asked Honda.

"It's that, well, Mazaki thought of it. So I suppose It's gonna be a bust."

Anzu glared. Bakura raised his hand and smirked.

"All the same, I want to be there when she's embarrassed and begging for forgiveness."

"So it's official." Said Yami. "We stay."

Cat: YAY!  
Bakura: Coupling?

Cat: (o.oU) none.

Bakura: (o.o) What?

Cat: Umm, Yami/Anzu?

Bakura: (O.O) WHAT?

Cat: Kidding! Review plz!


	2. IT'S ALIVE

Cat: I wasn't so sure I wanted to update this (Sighs slightly) But I promised M.L 'Well, that's awsome! For your b-day I'm gonna update ALL my stories and ADD A NEW ONE!' (Grumbles) Me and my big mouth...

Alex: (Grins and ruffles up his brown hair so some of it comes into his eyes) Cat doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Cat: ;.;

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter two: IT'S ALIVE! So what is IT?**

"Hey, do you guys smell that?"

Anzu sniffed and turned towards Shizuka and nodded. So did Isis.

The boys on the other hand blinked.

"Smell what?" asked Yami raising an eyebrow.

The girls blinked.

"That smell." said Anzu. "It smells like... gas."

"I don't smell anything Mazaki." Bakura said, slightly irritated. "And I can normally smell smoke a mile away."

Silence.

Interesting...

Everyone stared at Jou as he poked a really annoyed Malik... with a twig.

"Stop poking me."

Poke.

"I said..."

Poke poke.

Malik gritted his teeth. "Stop."

"..."

"Seto?"

"Yes Mokuba."

"Malik-san... he kind of,"

All eyes went to Mokuba and Jou even stopped poking.

"He looks like..."

"Go on Mokuba," said Anzu.

"Looks like... a girl."

Silence.

"A hot girl."

(O.o)

"Mokuba?" Seto stared at his younger brother with worry.

Mokuba drooled staring at Malik.

Malik's eye twitched.

GLOMP

Marik took pictures for blackmail.

Isis and Rishid looked horrified.

Bakura and Ryou stared wide eyed.

Yami covered his hikari's eyes.

Jou covered Shizuka's.

Honda and Otogi were sweatdropping.

And Seto had his arms around... What the Hell?

ANZU?

"Mokuba?" asked Anzu.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! This is squishy!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Malik screamed trying to Mokuba as far as possible. "I'm a GUY!"

Mokuba pulled of, resulting to Malik hitting the ground.

"So you are."

Silence.

Mokuba went to Anzu and groped her.

Her eye twitched.

Seto in one arm and his brother in the other.

Bad combination.

"GRRRRRRRRAWL!"

"AGH!"

Seto hit the ground.

"MOKUBA! What the heck is wrong with you?" she screamed as Yami and Honda were holding her, trying to stop her from killing the young kaiba. "AND YOU!" she pointed at Kaiba. "Don't think I didn't notice how you-"

"Mhmm."

"YAMI!"

SLAP

Bakura sniggered. "Baka pharaoh. You don't touch a woman like that when she's _awake."_

Anzu's face lost color.

"NAAAANIII?"

It could be heard for miles.

Everyone covered their ears.

"Damn it Anzu!" Jou rubbed his fnger in his ear. "I dink I lost my hearin'!"

"Rishid-san..." came a quiet voice.

All eyes turned.

All eyes widened.

All eyes stared.

Rishid and Shizuka were in an odd position.

Rishid's leg in her thighs, his head in her chest.

Now normally, older brothers would take a deep breath.

Count to ten.

Then beat Rishid sencelessly.

But Jou, being the adult that he is... skipped the first two.

After five minutes:

Everyone was outside.

Chatting to each other.

Laughing.

Flirting.

And getting lots of bruises.

Well everyone except for Bakura and Marik. Who were watching it rather annoyed.

"Isis..."

Isis blinked and turned around, coming face to face with Kaiba. "Oh, hello Kaiba." she waved a hand towards Malik and the others. "Shouldn't you be there, with them?"

He gave a small growl. "I'm not going near them."

Isis gave a small smile. "Perhaps you are afraid they will rub of on you and you might even start to enjoy yourself in their company." Seeing Kaiba's face, she added. "Or perhaps not."

Silence took over, until.

"AAGH! It's alive!"

BANG

"Get back!"

BOOM

"NO!"

They heard footsteps coming towars them, from the forest.

Bakura pulled out his ring.

Marik got out his rod(THE OTHER ONE!).

Yami, on the other hand, grabbed a rock.

Gasp.

Pant.

A fiquire emerged.

A girl.

Bakura didn't let his guard down.

Neither did Marik.

"Wh-what-? Wh-who?" she gasped out, her long blond hair falling into her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Isis was instantly by her side along with the rest of the gang, minus Bakura and Marik.

"I-it's alive." Her green eyes were wide with fear.

They heard a roar from the forest.

The girl fell to the ground.

Kaiba stared at her intently. "Ji-na Miyazaki,"

Mokuba stared at the girl in disbelief.

"But... she's supposed to be dead."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cat: (Sniggers) Yeah I put in an OC, wanna make something of it? This OC won't last long though, just long enough to explain something and then... (Shows fangs) Well, not really. But she's not a major part. Just a scientist. And that gas that the girls smelled earlier? Does it have something to do with what's going on? And why couldn't the guys smell it? What will this girl tell'em?

WHAT'S ALIVE?

Heh just so you know, Ji-na is _Gina_ in Japanese (Giggles) I found it at this REALLY awsome site. Well, hope you enjoyed it birthday girl.

By the way, I want that lil thing up there that shows the amount of reviews, to turn to fifteen before I update... Or you could just wait until August next year when it's Ginny's birthday again (Smiles)

REVIEW


End file.
